


[Vid] Halo

by alpheratz



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 18:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20277901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpheratz/pseuds/alpheratz
Summary: Baby, I can see your halo.





	[Vid] Halo

**Author's Note:**

> With thanks to siegeofangels and Corbae for betaing and cheerleading. 
> 
> For FanworksCon 2020.

[[direct link to youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IkxNJTv9H3s)]

download on dropbox: [[vid](https://www.dropbox.com/s/o75yx3wdeg0dz0q/alpheratz-Halo.m4v?dl=0)] [[subtitles](https://www.dropbox.com/s/mf17hzz927jh7j0/alpheratz-Halo.vtt?dl=0)]


End file.
